


The Whore of Babylon

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Anatomically Incorrect, Demons, Emetophilia, F/M, Genital Piercing, Guro, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impossible Anatomy, Ritual Sex, Squirting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague sequel to "The Book of Belial". Eve pays for services in the only way she knows how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whore of Babylon

There was no reason to stay above ground. There was no reason to stay with her mother. No better than a whore, she was. 

She was born of poor luck to a father who didn't care about her mother, and a mother who didn't care about her. For years she served as a receptacle for human seed. Her body was filled, her body was emptied, before she even had her first period she was a carrier for worthless genes. She knew as an adult her erogenous zones would become black and misused as a corpse, for her mother said so. She was prepared to have a body no man or woman could ever love.

It was only when her crow, Scox, was killed by a stranger. He held the creature in her eyes, and he said, "If you want him to live then put some effort into sucking me off". He clenched his fist as she could only get her jaw halfway. Scox' neck snapped like a toothpick.

She decided it was enough, and ran away. Mom was not pleased to handle the workload on her own.

Her basement stank of blood, urine and feces. As she began to explore she was approached by a strange figure. Cruor gushed from his empty eyes and mouth. Unsure of what to do, she kneed him in the neck and he fell dead. His bones were as frail as cotton. 

"Ma'am."

A stranger stood, or floated, at the end of the room. It turns out there had been more than one monster, but he had viciously slaughtered them. "My name is Azazel. It appears you need some assistance."

"...Mm..."

"That's a very nice crow in your hair." She blinked. Oh yeah, she brought Scox with her, but...her dress had no pockets. So he became her hairpin. "If you get injured he might help you one day. Now would you come with me?"

"...Okay."

In the center of the room the strange imp flicked open a red chest, hopping into it.

"Call me Azazel, by the way."

"I'm Eve."

"What a lovely name." She ignored the complement, dipping her foot into the chest and then suddenly falling to the abyss. The room was dark, with two fires lit. Azazel stood before a very large Baphomet statue. But upon closer inspection, it appeared to be moving, just a smidge. "Father, meet Eve."

"Eve." He paused, his voice as gravelly as the ground below her bare feet. "Did your mother ever teach you who Lucifer was?"

"She never had the time." Eve spoke solemnly. "I just figured it out myself. I always thought Lucifer was a rapist."

"Oh, heavens no! It's always a favor for a favor. One time with me and a young lady like you will never be touched by an old man again." Despite being a massive goat man in a dark room, Eve found Lucifer's presence somewhat comforting. "Would you like to be granted the name of the Whore of Babylon, my dear?"

Eve then frowned.

"I'm not a whore."

"You misunderstand, my child." He breathes fire and brimstone. "Sometimes it's the whores who have the most rage. It's the young girls who fight the most when they suffer. Their blood becomes power. Their pain becomes strength. But the first step is to accept who we are -- and who we once were."

Somehow, she understood what he meant. She wanted the strength to carry her misfortunes on her back and bare her stomach in danger. The suffering she was forced through would bring her enough power to get revenge for herself.

"How can I get it?"

"Well, normally I'd just need some blood." Lucifer began. "But sadly you've shed blood for ritual purposes once before. Not that it was a successful ritual, but nonetheless. So tell me: What's the part of your body that's least important to you?"

"My cunt." She spoke immediately. "My womb. Get rid of it."

"Well then. Let me make this one quick."

Eve pulled down her underpants and rose her skirt. Lucifer used a needle to pierce her labia to her thighs, and stuck a ring into her clitoris. Each needle was a pinch in her body. Normally at home, she'd respond to such pain with a "thank you" and a handjob.

Lucifer rolled his long tongue out, as well as a lower tongue between his legs.

"This is going to hurt. Are you sure?"

"I am."

Suddenly the length crammed impossibly into her vagina, creating a massive bulge in her stomach. Despite the horrible pain, her body somehow refused to break. Though blood suddenly gushed out of her mouth and somehow her belly button, she did not break.

Lucifer mumbled an incantation, worming his two fingers through a hole in her belly button. Perhaps his penis created said hole?

With a long finger, he reached in.

"Here I pull out your womb. Please pry this hole wide for me." Eve reluctantly shoved her fingers in the bloody hole, pulling it out on both ends so it tore. She hissed as his hand pushed into the cavity, grabbing onto something inside her. Suddenly her throat lodged up with foamy saliva and her thighs spread wide. Her womb and ovaries were thrown away, and all that remained in her abdominal cavity was an empty sensation.

Lucifer pulled a stitch on his finger. It released a drop of blood into the wound. Immediately she spewed blood from her mouth and eyes, vagina suddenly squirting all over the place as though going through sensory overload. He ripped out her lower piercings. The blood gushing from her labia turned into a set of teeth as her skin went pitch black, and her eyes a gory red.

"The jar, Azazel."

"Yessir." Azazel floated off, then coming back with a jar filled to the very brim with human hearts. Lucifer grabbed one, dropping it into her literal lower mouth. There were violent chewing noises, and then Eve returned to normal.

"When you suffer a great pain, you'll become a monster." Lucifer spoke blankly, sewing her wounds shut with red thread. "Just like anyone else with common sense. And as for this bird?" He grabbed her removed organs, rubbing them on Scox' face. He somehow returned to life, despite being covered in festering wounds, and sat on Eve's head. "He will always protect you."

"...T-thank you." Eve wept, a bit of her mascara leaking down her tan cheeks. "You're so kind to me."

"I'm only unkind to the wicked, my dear. Now run along."

Eve and Scox dashed out of the room, a trickle of blood dribbling between her legs. She neglected to notice the ginger corpse covered in blood and semen as she ran out the door. Or rather, she did, but was certain he couldn't have been kind.


End file.
